Salah Sangka
by Iaishi Honda
Summary: Kano hobi banget pinjem-pinjem buku classmate-nya. Hampir semua orang jadi sasaran pinjemannya. Sampai suatu saat ada masa dimana 'mereka' nagih buku-bukunya, tapi si Kano lupa bawa. Akhirnya karena kesel 'mereka' pun langsung ngegrebek(?) rumah Kano. (auah summary gaje :v)


**TITLE**

 **SALAH SANGKA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR**

 **IA KAGEROU ( IA ARIA ON PLANETES)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **KAGEROU PROJECT** **pastinya punya Jin (Shizen No Teki-P), saya Cuma pinjem chara kok :v**

 **.**

 **.**

Kano hobi banget pinjem-pinjem buku classmate-nya. Hampir semua orang jadi sasaran pinjemannya. Sampai suatu saat ada masa dimana 'mereka' nagih buku-bukunya, tapi si Kano lupa bawa. Akhirnya karena kesel 'mereka' pun langsung ngegrebek(?) rumah Kano. (auah summary gaje :v)

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Gaje, tijel, OOC (parah), OOT, gak lucu, garing, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana(?), greget tingkat akut/?, alur kecepetan, bikin jantungan(?), bikin banjir keringet dingin, dll~ :v**

Pagi yang mendung di kota Mekaku(?). Murid-murid kesayangan kita(?)–siapa lagi kalo bukan Mekakushi Dan a.k.a. murid-murid Mekaku High School kelas X-1–masih ngos-ngosan gara-gara pelajaran olahraga 'terkutuk' yang gak kenal ampun tersebut. Mereka merutuki Azami–sang kepala sekolah tercintah–karena hari ini guru olahraganya gak masuk maka Azami pun memberikan perintah pada Mekakushi Dan untuk berlari keliling lapangan 100 kali. Tentu saja awalnya mereka menolak mentah-mentah (mentah mulu kapan matengnya yak? :v), tapi karena diancam kalo gak lari 100 kali gak bakalan naik kelas jadilah mereka maksain lari walau kaki mereka udah setengah jalan atau jantung mereka udah geser ke hati atau paru-paru mereka pindah ke ginjal.

"HUWAH PANAS!" Teriak Momo frustasi.

"Kaki gue pegel semua…" Kata Ene sambil mijitin kakinya sendiri.

"Perasaan mendung deh.." Mary menatap Momo bingung(?)

"Bel pulang masih lama.." Kata Shintaro sambil melirik jam tangannya–entah sejak kapan juga ya Shintaro pake jam tangan. Ya jelaslah masih lama, kan olahraga pelajaran pertama. Percuma luw Shin punya IQ tinggi =w=;

"Hoaamm…." Konoha malah menguap selebar-lebarnya(?)

"Badan gue berasa remuk semua.." Kata Seto.

Kano langsung teriak gaje, "Abis ini lari lagi yok! Kita lari kelilingin sekolah i–"

BLETAK!

"Kalo mau gila sendiri aja sana! Atau nggak lu lari sana di Daze sama nenek Azami(?)!" Omel Kido kesel sambil ngebagel Kano pake kamus seberat 5 kilo-nya(?). Seketika Kano pun mati(?)

"Baru aja kemaren disuruh lari 50 kali, sekarang disuruh lari 100 kali. Sekolah macam apa ini.." Ayano ngebacot ndiri dengan nada lirih. Itu kan bapak lu sendiri Ay -w-

"Uler-uler gue pada semaput dah(?)" Kuroha malah menggaje ria(?)

"Gue aus.." Kata Hibiya sambil megangin botol minumnya yang telah kosong tersebut.

KRIIIIINNGGG!

"YEAY PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!" Teriak mereka semua dengan penuh suka cita + oversemangat. Author heran, kayanya mereka kok seneng amat yah :v

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pelajaran terakhir dijalani Mekakushi Dan dengan penuh duka cita(?). karena pelajaran matematika 'terkutuk' itu sukses bikin kepala mereka ngebul kaya knalpot(?). kayanya setiap pelajaran dibilang terkutuk sama Mekakushi Dan. Merekanya aja kali ya yang gak sanggup buat ngikutin pelajaran?! :v *author mati gegara dibagel kamus 5 kilo-nya Kido*

Kano ngeberesin bukunya dengan suka cita, tapi tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Karena kaget Kano pun langsung teriak gaje.

"UWAAA! SIAPA ITU?! ASTAGFIRULLAH(?)!" Teriak Kano nista.

PLAKKK!

"INI GUE AYANO! EMANGNYA GUE SETAN APA?!" Omel Ayano sambil mukul kepala Kano pake buku tulis yang ada ditangan kanannya *maafkan author yang membuat Ayano jadi se-OOC ini :')*

"Eh..he'eh..hehe..Ayano ya…KENAPA LU MUKUL KEPALA GUE HAH?!" Kano bales ngomel setelah mudeng apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Abis lu ngeselin sih.." Ayano nyeplos jujur.

"Trus, mau ngapain lu ketemu sama gue?" Tanya Kano sambil nyelempangin tasnya di pundak.

"Lah..? Berarti lu lupa dong?!" Kata Ayano agak panik.

"Apaan..?!" Kano pasang tampang innocent.

"…..BUKU PAKET BAHASA INGGRIS GUE GAK LU BAWA YA?!" Emosi Ayano langsung meledak *sungguh, ini OOC sekali yes*

"Buku? Paket? Bahasa Inggris? OH IYA GUE LUPA!" Teriak Kano histeris setelah mudeng apa yang dimaksud Ayano.

"LU LUPA MULU KAPAN INGETNYA COBA?!" Ayano makin emosi.

"…iya deh nanti gue anterin ke rumah lu.."

"Gak usah, nanti gue aja yang ke rumah lu. Soalnya gue sekalian ke rumah Kido minta diajarin PR. Kalo lu mau nganterin malah nanti gak pernah sampe ke rumah gue."

"O. Ya udah ya, dah!"

"Ya~"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– **15.00–**

Ayano lagi otw ke rumah Kano, tapi waktu dia lagi enak-enaknya jalan sendirian tiba-tiba Ayano ketemu sama Kido. Terjadilah percakapan singkat antara Ayano dan Kido :

Aya :"Lu mau kemana Kid? Nanti kan gue mau ke rumah lu. (Kayanya gak enak amat dah :'v)"

Kido :"Mau ke rumah si Kano sableng. Dia minjem buku gue belom dibalikin tuh, padahal minjemnya udah lama! Emang ntu manusia minta dibuang ke Daze ya.."

Aya :"Buku apaan?"

Kido :"Fisika. Lu sendiri mau kemana?"

Aya :"Mau ke rumah Kano juga, soalnya buku Bahasa Inggris gue dipinjem juga sama dia!"

Kido :"Ya udah barengan aja, nanti kita gebukin bareng-bareng."

Aya :(Agak ngeri) "O-oke.."

Jadilah Ayano sama Kido otw ke rumah Kano. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka pun sampai di rumah Kano. Di depan gerbang juga ada dua orang lagi yang (kayanya) juga nyariin Kano, dan ternyata dua orang itu adalah Shintaro dan Momo.

Aya :"Shintaro-kun, Momo-chan, kalian ngapain di depan rumah Kano?"

Momo :"Mau ngambil buku agama (sesat) punya gw. Waktu itu Kano minjem tapi lupa dibalikin mulu!"

Shin :"Au tuh, dia juga minjem buku biologi gw belom dibalikin. Dasar tukang pinjem! Udah minjem, lupa balikin mulu pula! (Rada emosi)"

Kido :"RT Shin(?)!"

Aya :"Gue juga mau ngambil buku Bahasa Inggris gue, dia minjem lupa dibalikin mulu!"

Momo :"Kita udah kaya Dep Collector(?) (tulisannya bener ga sih? Author males nyari kata yang bener :'v) ngejar-ngejar orang punya utang aja yak."

Shin :"Oke, sekarang gimana kita masuknya? Dari tadi gw nyariin bel ga ketemu, ngetok gerbang pun ga dinotis sama Kano."

Kido :"Udah sih masuk aja, kaya ga pernah ke rumah Kano aja." (Njir, berarti Kido sering ke rumah Kano dong? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *author dibagel kamus 5 kilo-nya Kido*)

ShinAyaMomo :"EEEEHHH…?!"

Kido pun membuka gerbang rumah Kano, ternyata gak digembok =w=". Lalu mereka pun membuka pintu rumah Kano, ternyata gak dikunci (lagi) -.-". Njir, Kano ceroboh banget dah. Siap-siap aja dikeroyok sama Dep Collector(?).

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Jangan tiru adegan Ayano, Shintaro, sama Momo. Terutama si Kido!**_

Momo :"Rumahnya sepi amat ya?"

Kido :"Iya tuh."

Shin :"Jangan-jangan dia gak ada di rumah?"

Aya :"Gak mungkin kali, kalo keluar pasti dia ngunci pintu."

"L-lebih kuat…!"

Seketika Ayano, Kido, Momo dan Shintaro langsung melotot(?) ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Suara tersebut berasal dari kamar Kano. Mereka berempat pun memutuskan untuk mendekat ke asal suara tersebut. Beberapa meter dari arah pintu kamar Kano suara Kano bersama seseorang yang ada di kamarnya semakin jelas terdengar.

"L-lebih cepet dong!"

"I-iya…sabar ya."

Mereka berempat langsung mangap di tempat masing-masing. Ternyata Kano sedang bersama Seto di kamarnya! *jengjengjengjenggg*

Aya :"J-jangan-jangan…?!"

Kido :"Si Kano itu…"

Shin :"Bersama Seto…"

Momo :"Di dalam kamar…"

"A-ayo cepetan dong!"

"Sabar napa Kan, ga sabaran amat sih. Gue kan lama-lama capek."

Pikiran mereka langsung melayang kemana-mana.

"J-JANGAN DISITU!"

"Tenang aja.."

"JANGAN BAGIAN ITU!"

"Iya, gak bakal ngaruh kok."

"JANGAN SAMPE LECET YA!"

"Iya, pokoknya bakalan aman kok."

Mereka masih mematung di tempat masing-masing–yaitu beberapa meter dari pintu kamar Kano. Kuping Ayano mulai meneteskan darah(?), hidung Momo mulai banjir darah(?), Kido langsung merinding disko(?), Shintaro langsung mandi keringet dingin(?).

Shin :*Nutupin mata Momo pake kedua tangannya*

Momo :"Onii-chan aku denger pake telinga bukan pake mata.."

Shin :"Oh iya, maap daku khilaf."

Kido :"Ternyata ini keseharian si Kano dirumah.." *ngelus opp–maksud author ngelus dada*

Shin :*Nutupin kedua telinga Momo pake kedua tangannya*

Momo :*Sweatdrop*

Kido :*Darah mulai ngucur dari hidungnya(?)*

Aya :*Udah ngebet pengen foto SetoKano pake hp-nya(?) /lho/*

"Lebih ke kanan dikit dong..!"

"Aduh udah dong..gue capek nih!"

Mereka berempat makin menjadi-jadi. Momo udah maksa-maksa Shintaro sama Kido buat ngedobrak pintunya, tapi Shintaro sama Kido nolak. Katanya takut ketahuan ngintip 'sunnah Rasul'-nya si SetoKano(?). Ayano udah ngeluarin hp–mau nelpon (Si Ratu Fujo) Mary–biar bisa fangirl bareng dia(?). Tapi sebelum itu terjadi…

BRAAAAKKKKK!

Tiba-tiba suara asing itu berbunyi sesaat sebelum mereka pingsan(?). Apakah itu…?!

– **Kano & Seto–**

"Tuh kan, TV baru gue nabrak tembok ah~~!" Kano mulai mengeluarkan air mata(?)

"Kan gue bilang jangan kebanyakan perintah! Lu ngomong mulu sih jadinya gue gak konsen kan?!" Seto pasang tampang emosi (Kido :Sejak kapan Seto emosian? ._. **I** auth :Sejak author ngecosu IA ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **I** Kido :*bagel author pake kamus 5 kilo-nya*).

"TV gue rusak gak ya?"

"Meneketehe?"

– **Ayano, Kido, Momo, Shintaro–**

Mereka berempat pun langsung pingsan seketika di tempat masing-masing. Bukan karena perbuatan SetoKano, tapi karena mereka telah berprasangka buruk sedemikian rupa. Salah sendiri pikirannya pada ngeres :v *author dilempar Kido ke Daze*.

Kano langsung ngegebrak pintu kamarnya tanpa ampun. Empat manusia (malang) itu langsung kena cium pintu kamar (kampret) Kano.

"KANOOOOOOO….!" Mereka berempat pun langsung emosi tingkat akut.

"Eh…EH? KOK ADA KALIAN SIH?!" Kano langsung cengok.

"KITA-KITA NYARIIN BEL RUMAH LU GAK KETEMU-KETEMU! LU BENER-BENER NYUSAHIN TAU GAK?! JADI SIAP-SIAP MATI TRUS KE DAZE LU!"

"Eh? Eh..?! EEEHHHH…?!"

Terjadilah penganiayaan terhadap Shuuya Kano tanpa ampun(?). Setelah puas menganiaya(?) Kano, mereka pun minta buku mereka dibalikin. Seto yang mengetahui hal itu langsung tutup telinga(?)

"Sekarang mana buku kita? Atau gak lu bakal kita bunuh!" Kata Kido mewakili yang lain.

"I-iya…tunggu sebentar.."

Kano masuk ke dalam kamarnya buat ngambil buku Bahasa Inggris, Fisika, Biologi, sama Agama (sesat) punya mereka.

Shin :"Emang lu gak punya bukunya apa?!"

Kano :"Gue lupa naro dimana.."

Shin :*sweatdrop*

Kido :"Otak lu direset dulu sana."

Momo :"Lain kali kalo minjem buku inget waktu coeg! Itu pun kalo lu masih berani pinjem buku ke kita-kita."

Aya :"Ya udahlah, kita balik dulu."

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 16.45, Kano pun nganterin temen-temennya ke depan gerbang rumahnya.

All :"Dah~!"

Kano :"Iya~"

Seto :"Gue pulang ya Kan?"

Kano :"Urusan kita belom kelar! Sekarang TV gue gimana neh?!"

Seto :"Emang gue peduli gitu(?)?"

– **Ayano, Kido, Momo, Shintaro–**

Shin :"Kapok gue dah ke rumah Kano lagi."

Momo :"Sama.."

Aya :"Untung gue masih waras.."

Kido :"Bakano.."

Dan akhirnya, malasah mereka berempat pun selesai. Tapi masalah Kano dan Seto soal TV baru Kano tersebut?! Hanya mereka berdua yang tau…

Hanya mereka berdua…:v ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Halo, IA kembali lagi membawa fanfic gaje sejuta kata amburegul deelel :v / *ditabok Kido*

Sebenernya ini tuh fanfic lama, dibikin waktu saia masih kelas 7 :'v makanya bisa dibayangkan betapa sablengnya otak author waktu awal SMP :v iseng-iseng upload aja sih :3

(Kido :Emangnya ada yang baca ni fanfic? **I** Auth :Kayanya sih gak ada :'3 ? **I** Mary :Author-san jahat! Ada adegan SetoKano tapi aku kok gak dimasukin ke plot fanfic-nya?! *muka melas* **I** Auth :Maafkan diriku Mary-chwan, tapi sayangnya ini bukan ff bergenre hvmv seperti yang dirimu bayangkan~ ? **I** Mary :*ngutuk author jadi batu(?)*)

Intinya, buat seluruh readers yang (kuat) baca fanfic ini sampe tamat saya minta reviewnya plis :3 Yang gak ngasih review saya sumpahin nanti malem kalian bakal dicium sama ulernya Kuroha(?) *lho* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Akhir kata, sekian dan (gak) terima gaji :3 /


End file.
